Toujours plus
by Ayame59
Summary: Natsuki se réveille sur quelque chose de plaisant.


Voilà, je poste un autre One-Shot. Il n'est pas de très grande qualités certes. Mais ça me fait plaisir de faire revivre un peu le fandom en écrivant quand j'ai une idée qui me passe par la tête. J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

Un mélange de doux et de chaud se propageait dans le corps entier de Natsuki. Ses yeux étaient fermé, elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais une chose était sûr, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme dans son lit. La jeune louve venait de bouger légèrement pour voir si ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa tête toujours posé sur cette surface moelleuse. Son mouvement avait fait ressortir une odeur de fleur de cerisiers. Une odeur qui lui était cependant familière. Elle bougea de nouveau. Et cette fois c'est une odeur de thé qui vint lui chatouiller les narines. Son lit sentait drôlement bon. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Peut-être ce battement de cœur qui résonnait dans l'oreille qui était plaqué contre la surface moelleuse. Ou peut-être ces odeurs qui lui rappelaient une certaine femme aux longs cheveux châtain. D'un coup elle comprit. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, il faisait noir, mais la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre permettait de voir un petit peu ce qui entourait la louve. Elle était sur une poitrine, assez opulente, elle se releva légèrement pour voir si sa peur était fondé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la température de son corps augmenta soudain à la vision du corps étendu devant elle. Couchée sur le dos, des longs cheveux châtain autour de son visage serein, un yukata violet qui vraisemblablement avait était bougé. Il était entre ouvert et descendu laissant apparaître la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Les rayons de la lune mettaient en valeurs la peau laiteuse de la dormeuse. Elle était magnifique. Natsuki déglutit bruyamment, ses yeux de dirigèrent vers les lèvres de la belle endormis. Légèrement entre ouverte, et brillante. Elle voulait y goûter. Elle voulait goûter à son corps entier, elle voulait retirer ce qui lui restait de tissu sur le corps pour découvrir ce merveilleux trésor qu'est le corps de Shizuru. Mais elle ne fit rien. Comment c'était-elle retrouvée la déjà ?

* * *

C'était quelques jours avant au lycée de Fuuka. Le festival avait pris fin. La vie venait de reprendre paisiblement son court. C'était la fin d'année scolaire. Et qui dit fin d'année, dit voyage de fin d'année. Le voyage était organisé par la direction. Mais, c'est le conseil étudiant qui était charge de choisir la destination. Pour une fois, la kaichou n'avait pas laissé la décision à Haruka. Elle savait parfaitement ou elle voulait aller. Elle avait choisis que le voyage de fin d'année se passerait dans un village traditionnel mêlant sources d'eau chaudes et cérémonies de thé. Il n'était qu'à 3h en bus. Beaucoup n'était pas d'accord, mais n'osaient pas le dire. Parce que c'était Shizuru qui avait décidé. Et personne n'oserait jamais aller à l'encontre de la kaichou. Sauf bien sur Haruka. Elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur l'endroit où se déroulerait le voyage. Par contre, elle se battait corps et âmes pour que les délinquants ne participent pas à ce voyage. Haruka allait tout faire pour que Natsuki Kuga n'y aillent pas. De toute façon, la jeune louve n'avait aucune envie d'aller la bas. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait vus qu'elle n'y était pas autorisée. Mais au fond, elle aurait bien voulu se détendre un peu dans les sources d'eau chaude. Et ne pas rester seule dans son dortoir. La jeune Kuga avait décidé d'aller voir Shizuru avant son départ pour les sources d'eaux chaudes. Elle voulait lui souhaiter bon voyage. Arrivée dans la salle du conseil étudiant elle ouvrit la porte sans même toquer. Elle était la comme elle s'en doutait. Shizuru lui sourit contente qu'elle soit là. Natsuki s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bureau de la Kaichou. Elles se regardèrent en silence. Shizuru décida de briser la glace.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ma petite Natsuki ? »

« Je suis venus de souhaiter bon voyage… »

Shizuru regardait Natsuki d'un air interrogateur ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. De plus, la jeune louve avait le regard un peu triste.

« Ara.. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes. Tu ne veux pas venir en voyage avec moi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

La kaichou regardait son bureau faignant un air des plus tristes. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses deux orbes écarlates.

« Mais si je veux venir ! C'est le conseil étudiant qui a décidé que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce voyage, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas… »

La kaichou regardait la louve étonnée. Natsuki remarqua que Shizuru n'avait pas vraiment l'air au courant de cette partie-là de l'histoire. Elle prit le téléphone posée sur son bureau et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Ici Shizuru Fujino. J'aimerais qu'on m'envoi Suzushiro-san dans mon bureau. Et tout de suite »

Une aura meurtrière se dégageait de Shizuru. La blonde allait le payer. En plus de vouloir gâcher ses vacances avec SA Natsuki elle lui avait fait porter le chapeau et avait fait croire à SA Natsuki qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. La jeune louve quant à elle, elle arrivait à sentir l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de la châtaigne et décida de ne pas parler avant l'arrivée d'Haruka.

Suzushiro venait d'arriver dans le bureau de la Kaichou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bubuzuke ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la elle ? »

Haruka fixait méchamment la louve.

« Ara ara… Alors comme ça on ne veut pas que ma Natsuki parte en voyage ? »

La jeune louve rougit légèrement en entendant le « ma » qu'avait prononcé la buveuse de thé. Haruka fulminait. Son plan avait été découvert trop vite.

« Cette délinquante n'a rien à faire dans un voyage de fin d'année. Elle n'a rien apporté à Fuuka. En tout cas rien d'autre que des ennuis. Et c'est le même sort pour tous les autres délinquants. Alors ce n'est pas parce que mademoiselle Kuga est la favorite de la graaaande Fujino qu'elle a le droit de venir. »

Natsuki voulait faire goûter son poing à Haruka, elle l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais elle ne fit rien, le léger rire de Shizuru l'en empêcha.

« Tu n'as rien à dire Suzushiro-san. C'est moi qui décide, et Natsuki viendra avec nous. Par contre, si ça peut te rassurer je me porte garante pour elle. Et je la surveillerais. De plus, elle dormira dans la même chambre que moi. Satisfaite ? »

Et oui, Shizuru venait de mettre cette situation à son avantage.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle c'était retrouvée à partager la même chambre que la kaichou. Mais c'est vrai que ça n'expliquait pas la raison pour la qu'elle elle dormait la tête contre la poitrine de son amie. A vrai dire, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Natsuki était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir de toute façon. Elle reprit place sur la poitrine de la kaichou. Elle règlerait tout ça demain… C'était le premier soir qu'elle passait ici, elle avait le temps ce disait-elle.

Shizuru avait chaud. Mais elle se sentait incroyablement bien, une odeur sauvage venait lui titiller les narines. Une odeur qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles. Celle de sa petite Natsuki. Elle se sentait comme si la jeune louve était collée à elle. Elle ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller de ce rêve magnifique. Mais étrangement, elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur sa poitrine, la chose en question venait de planter légèrement ses crocs dans un de ses seins, ce qui la fit gémir légèrement, et aussi ouvrir les yeux. La lumière du soleil matinal passait à travers la fenêtre ce qui permettait à la jeune femme aux orbes écarlate de bien voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna au plus haut point. Natsuki était là. Endormis contre elle, un peu de bave qui coulait de sa bouche pulpeuse, la tête plaquée contre sa poitrine. La kaichou secoua vivement la tête pour voir si elle rêvait. Mais elle ne rêvait pas. La buveuse de thé avait de plus en plus chaud, elle avait du mal à contrôler la bouffée de chaleur qui venait de prendre possession d'elle au moment où elle s'est rendu compte de la proximité inexistante entre son corps et celui de la femme qu'elle aimait sans retour. Elle tentait de réguler sa respiration. Mais Natsuki n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis, elle frotter sa tête à sa poitrine qui se dénudait de plus en plus. Les joues de la jeune louves étaient rougis par la chaleur et elle grognait légèrement. Shizuru se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle redoutait le moment ou la louve se réveillerait. Elle allait surement penser qu'elle l'avait mise dans son lit de force. Et elle refuserait surement de lui parler pendant un bon moment l'insultant de perverse à chaque fois qu'elles se croiseraient avant de fuir les joues rougit par la gêne. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient sur le visage de la kaichou. Elle n'y était pour rien, mais elle ne la croirait jamais. Et si elle tentait de se dégager de là la jeune louve se réveillerait, alors autant attendre sa sentence en observant le magnifiques traits du visage de l'endormis jusqu'à la dernière secondes. Deux orbes verts venaient de s'accrocher aux deux orbes rouges larmoyant. Natsuki se décolla légèrement de Shizuru. Ses longs cheveux châtains toujours en bataille, son yukata laissant toujours voir sa magnifique poitrine. Mais son visage était en larme. Natsuki regardait Shizuru ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle se demandait si c'était de sa faute. Peut-être qu'elle c'était sentit souillé du faites que sa tête était collé à sa poitrine dénudée. A cette pensée Natsuki devint rouge de la tête au pied.

« Go…gomen Shizuru. J'ai dû venir contre toi pendant que je dormais et… je me sentais tellement bien contre ta… enfin.. contre toi.. alors je… »

Shizuru n'attendit pas que la jeune louve ai fini sa phrase, elle la prit dans ses bras et la câlina de toutes ses forces. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne l'ai pas accusé. Natsuki était de plus en plus rouge, les images de Shizuru sans défense et dénudée qu'elle avait vu lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, la jeune louve passa ses mains à l'intérieur du yukata de Shizuru, elle lui effleura la peau de ventre, puis celle du dos et la caressa dans une étreinte tandis que la buveuse de thé tremblait sous les caresses de la jeune louve, surprise, et à la fois désireuse de plus toujours plus... La châtaigne avait la tête dans le cou de Natsuki, elle humait son odeur sauvage. Elle posa alors ses lèvres humides sur la peau dénudée de la jeune louve, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner. Natsuki n'avait pas envie de partir de cette étreinte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait l'envie physique de quelqu'un. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui lui manquait pour rendre les sentiments de la châtaigne. Elle ne c'était jamais posé la question de ce qu'elle préférait. Homme ou femme. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours trouvé Shizuru magnifique. Mais faisant tout pour éviter le contact physique avec elle c'était une des premières fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Elle l'aimait. Et maintenant elle avait envie d'elle. Enfin elle pourrait lui rendre ses sentiments. Elle se décolla à contre cœur de Shizuru et planta ses deux yeux dans les écarlates de son amour.

« Shizuru… Je… je crois que… je t'aime »

Shizuru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle pensait entendre sortir de la bouche de la louve. Ne la voyant pas réagir, Natsuki approcha légèrement sa tête de Shizuru. Elle passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres avant de les plaquer sur celle de la châtaigne. Shizuru venait de sortir de sa léthargie. Elle approfondit le baisé timide de Natsuki en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de la louve savourant ainsi à sa jumelle, elle se décolla légèrement et suçota sa lèvre supérieur, avant de sentir la langue de la louve demander l'accès qu'elle lui laissa sans rechigner. La sentant entre ses lèvres elle l'aspira légèrement puis repris le baisé des plus enflammé ayant pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux goutant les lèvres l'une de l'autre. Elles se décolèrent. Shizuru avait les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait sa louve, c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie…

« Natsuki, je t'aime. Et j'en suis sûr. »

Et elles reprirent ce qu'elles avaient commencé, ne faisant plus qu'un. Elles ne sortirent d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de la chambre toute la semaine.


End file.
